We'll always be together
by Greasergirl97
Summary: Sequel to You're the one that I want, from Sandy's POV. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**We'll always be together ch1 **

AN: Hey guys, this first chapter of the sequel to you're the one that I want; I hope you like it. This chapter will be from Sandy's POV, the title was inspired by the song "We Go Together" Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own grease, or the characters or any of the songs, Greasergirl20 x

After the carnival, we spent the day at the diner, and Danny didn't feel the need to hide the fact that he was with me. I was stared at by a few people from the school, Patty and Tom watched as we walked in; I could tell she was stunned that I had turned myself into a different person. Tom on the other hand couldn't stop staring at me.

Danny told him to mind his own and to stop staring at his girl or there would be trouble; the girl I used to be would have blushed at the attention, but the new me loved the attention; I kissed Danny, passionately. Tom cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Patty.

The rest of the gang showed up, and we talked. Rizzo spoke up "Hey love birds, we get it; you're back together and you're happy, but enough already with the making out"

She looked at me "Thanks for being there for me today, it was a false alarm; I'm not pregnant, but again I want to thank you for what you said, you have been so nice to me, and I didn't deserve it. By the way, Danny never cared about me, the way he cares about you, I hope you know that, and he didn't really care about Cha-Cha either"

I heard Doody shout "HEY! She ain't a caged animal!"

I guess more people were looking at me; Danny kept his arm around me the whole time, he didn't move from my side either; I guess he was finally comfortable to have me around his friends.

Frenchy spoke "Sandy, don't let them get to ya; I guess Patty Simcox has finally realised that she don't stand a chance of getting anywhere near Danny now, not that she ever did, she was far too pure to be pink"

Rizzo told me that it was time that I became a Pink Lady; I couldn't believe it, I guess I wasn't too pure to be pink anymore. I must not have spoken as Rizzo called my name a few times, Danny looked at me.

"Well, Sandy; what do ya say? You wanna be a Pink Lady or not?"

I nodded "Of course, I mean yeah; that would be great" I looked at Frenchy and smiled, she hugged me.

Rizzo looked at me and smiled "Well Sandy, you're officially a Pink Lady; I gotta say, you ain't Sandra Dee no more, this look suits you, I hope you keep it up" I nodded and spoke again "I guess I got an image to protect"

All the girls giggled, Jan smiled and hugged me, and she looked at Rizzo "Can we give her the jacket now? I mean she is a Pink Lady now, she needs a jacket"

Marty looked at me "Welcome to the Pink Ladies Sandy" I was given a jacket, with my name on it. I guess it was made after the carnival; I guess my new image worked, not just for Danny. But it must have worked for them too.

This is who I wanted to be, I was finally accepted as one of them. It was great; here's to many more days, even years like this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, thank you for the kind reviews, this chapter will depict a conversation between Sandy and Rizzo. I hope you like it, Greasergirl20 x

Rizzo aksed if I could go outside with her; I guess she wanted to talk more. I stood up, and we walked outide.

She looked at me

"Sandy, I need to tell ya why I acted the way I did when I first met you, you see I knew as soon as Frenchy introduced us that you would either be a problem or that you would eventually prove to me that you had what it took to be a Pink Lady"

I knew that Rizzo didn't like me at first but I didn't know that she saw some potential in me later on, it was strange but I think Rizzo is finally coming round. I looked at her.

"I guess I should say thank you for having faith in me, I wanted to prove myself worthy as a girlfriend to Danny, as I know he has an image to protect. I also wanted to make you all see that I belonged with you all as a group."

She stared at me for what seemed like a long time before she spoke again.

"I just didn't want to agree with what she said, and well when you mentioned that it was Danny that you had met during the summer, I wasn't too happy. I guess I was still hurt by the way he treated me, no one really knows this but he was my first, by that I mean he was my first boyfriend and my first time..."

She looked at me, I couldn't believe it; she was opening up to me.

"Thank you for telling me this Riz, and I'm sorry if I rubbed you the wrong way; I was just trying to make a good first impression on my first day at a new school. I had no idea that you and Danny had been an item before, he never told me anything about his past or who he had dated. When I found out from Sonny that he had dated Cha-Cha I had to leave; I was embarrassed as he lied to me, but I guess he was just looking out for me..."

Rizzo looked at me and smiled softly.

"Sandy, you have been nothing but nice to me; from the day we met, the sleepover, at the diner and of course the day the rumour was spread around about me being pregnant."

Again I tried to tell her that it was ok and we couldn't change what happened. Again she spoke before I could get a word in, I guess she was nervous about talking in so much detail to me of all people.

"About the sleepover, I am sorry that I mocked you and teased you about being a virgin, I know I shouldn't have; as it's good you didn't do what I did which was let a guy take pressure you."

I tried to tell her that everything was fine between us now, and that I valued her as a friend but before I could she interrupted me.

"And about the diner, I guess I wanted to embarrass you for wanting to hold Danny's hand, and I can tell you that he never did that with me, he was never that sweet, but I can tell he loves you, and I know after everything that he did; it seemed like he was using you but he wasn't."

I spoke

"Rizzo, you don't need to tell me everything yet, if it is uncomfortable; I understand that we got off on the wrong foot and I might have been too pure to be pink and I was Sandra Dee, but going through this change was what I needed. But thank you for being so open and honest with me, I really appreciate it"

She hugged me "C'mon, let's get back inside and get something to eat, although I hope I don't have to throw a milkshake at Kenickie again"

I must have looked confused as I don't remember that happening. She briefly explained what happened after I had left with Danny that night.

We laughed, at the thought of me possibly doing the same to Danny one day, because as she put it, men; can't live with them, but can't do without them.

I knew that after this conversation that we would be good friends, I hope for a long time; I knew that I would have to have a long conversation with Danny, we had a lot to figure out.

I was glad that Rizzo and I had cleared the air a bit, and we would probably talk again in length at some point in the near future but for now, we had to move on from the past and think about the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this chapter will depict a conversation between Danny and Sandy, it will take place at the beach; it will be after she changes into something more comfortable too. Read and review please, they would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl20 x**

After my talk with Rizzo I knew I had to speak to Danny, I wanted to know if we were going to last. I also wanted to know what he thought about my sudden transformation.

We left the diner, I promised Rizzo and the girls that I wouldn't go back to being too innocent, that I would wear clothes that suited me and not ones that made me blend in with other girls in town.

I was a Pink Lady now and that meant a lot to me. Danny took me home, I decided to get out of the clothes I was wearing, my parents were home and my father wanted to speak to Danny.

My father looked at me and smiled

"Sandy, you look very nice dear; it might take a while to get used to this new look, but if you are happy like this then your mother and I are happy too"

My mother looked at me and then looked away and then looked back at me

"Sandy, darling; you look nice, I guess your friend Frenchy helped you pick out this outfit? She has an eye for fashion, if it makes you happy, then your father and I are happy, and if Danny makes you happy dear then that is ok too"

I knew that once alone my parents will talk to me in more detail and I hope they are really ok with my new look and they aren't just being nice because I have brought Danny home with me.

I went up to my room; I decided to put on a plain white blouse and a plain red skirt, I brushed out my hair, but I kept the makeup on as I looked like a new person and I liked it.

I knew my parents would talk to me some time in the near future about my new look and if it was worth it, I honestly thought it was a good idea; I know that I asked for help because I had no idea on how to dress to impress a boy, especially a boy like Danny.

Once I came back downstairs, my father was shaking Danny's hand and smiled at me

"You kids have fun, and since you have finished school, there isn't a curfew; but just be safe"

I nodded and kissed my father on the cheek. We were heading to the beach where we first met; it was Danny's idea.

I guess he wanted to talk somewhere private and somewhere we both knew. We got to the beach and it was quiet, no cars or people in sight.

We stayed in his car, I didn't know how to start the conversation so I asked him about what my father had said to him.

He looked at me then he spoke

"Your father asked if we were an item again and if it was for good this time, and if I was ever going to hurt you again, as he didn't want to see his little girl get hurt again by someone like me"

I looked at him and smiled

"Danny, I know that this is for good; I know that now, and I also know that you won't hurt me again, and I was surprised that you were wearing a letterman sweater at the carnival, I guess you wanted to impress me too huh?"

He nodded and smiled at me; god that smile would make you melt and it would make your heart stop.

"I wanted you to know that I would do anything to get you back, even if that meant becoming a jock; and you coming towards me in those leather pants and black top and those red heels, made me crazy. In a good way of course"

I was surprised by his words, but very flattered at the same time. We sat and watched the sun set at the beach, just like we did during the summer.

"Thank you, I wanted to make myself into something that you liked; I wanted to become a girl that you were attracted to. I'm glad that we have sorted everything out and that we are back together, I love you Danny"

He looked shocked, I could tell no one had ever said those words to him before, he looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too Sandy, more than you'll ever know and just so you know I respect you so much"

He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder, this was the perfect way to start over again. I noticed he was looking at his hand again, like he did at the drive in.

I wondered what was going to happen this time, I ignored the feeling in my stomach; I knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid this time and I knew that I wouldn't reject him this time if he tried anything.

When he spoke again I jumped, as it was so quiet; I looked at him.

"Sandy, will you wear my ring?"

I nodded, I couldn't get the words out fast enough; I smiled and gave him my hand.

"Yes, I'll wear your ring"

We kissed, for what seemed like forever; it means so much to me that he asked me to take his ring back. Danny and I are going to be fine, nothing can stop us from being happy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews; this will be a continuation of the previous chapter. Please read and review they would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl20 x

We stayed at the beach, until it was dark; I just knew that this was it, I knew that nothing would tear us apart this time. I know things were never easy and it seemed like it wouldn't end this way, I honestly thought it wouldn't work.

I thought that dressing like that wouldn't work; but turns out it did, and a part of me is happy that I went through with it.

I looked around and smiled internally; this was it, this is how I felt during those summer months. I felt happy again, happier than I had been during the school year; I guess fate finally came into play.

It was so peaceful; not a person in sight, Danny placed his arm around me and we sat like that listening to the waves against the sand, it was definitely bringing back memories of the summer we shared.

Earlier, we just sat in the car and talked; Danny told me about his parents, his mother worked at a laundromat, and his father owned a garage, Danny told me that he worked for his father during the summer when he started at school.

He was an only child, he had known Kenickie since they were children. He also told me about his relationship with Rizzo; they had known each other since they were kids and there families lived on the same street for years.

The relationship ended before they went to high school; it was then that Rizzo fell for Kenickie and the rest is history.

He told me about Cha-Cha; he went with her after he started high school, he only dated her to get back at Rizzo. He realised that he made a mistake when she cheated on him with Leo; apparently Leo was better at everything and she stayed with him.

He asked me about my life in Australia; I looked at him and spoke.

"Well I grew up in Australia, in a place called Sydney. I am an only child too; I have a cousin in England called Michael Carrington, he is a bright boy. I have never been in a proper relationship before, I liked Tom. But my heart was still with you; I guess I wanted to prove you meant nothing to me, but you did and I wish I had spoken to you that day at the diner but I was hurt and humiliated"

He interrupted me, and held me close.

"Sandy, you are amazing; and you are so understanding. I wish I had told you everything from the start then nothing would have happened, I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the pep rally, and at the drive in. No girl has ever loved me the way you do; you are the perfect girlfriend, you stood by me when my friends made it difficult, and for that I am eternally grateful"

I couldn't believe it; this is the boy I fell for all those months ago, that sweet boy, who helped me when I nearly drowned. If felt like I had the Danny I fell for again, and this time nothing would change that.

Now that his friends had accepted me as one of their own, I felt like I could do anything; with Danny and the girls by my side I could do anything, with in reason of course.

Here's to years of fun, happiness and love.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay; here's chapter 5 of We'll always be together. I hope you like it, read and review please, they'll be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl20 x

The day after the beach I got a phone call from Frenchy, she wanted to know if I wanted to come over to her place.

The girls wanted to have a sleepover; Frenchy figured it would be cool. She told me that it would be different this time, and since I was a Pink Lady now.

She told me Rizzo was bringing the wine and cigarettes and Jan bringing Twinkies and magazines; all I had to do was bring myself and a bag of my clothes and things.

I accepted the invitation; I told her I would be there around 8pm.

I made my way to Frenchy's place, I got there at 8pm, Frenchy opened the door and hugged me.

We went up to her room, I walked in and Jan smiled at me "Hiya Sandy"

I smiled "Hi Jan, are Rizzo and Marty not here yet?"

As I said that I heard a voice behind me "We're here; let's get this party going"

Rizzo hugged me "How ya doing Sandy?"

I replied "I'm good Riz, what about you? Are you and Kenickie doing ok?"

She looked at me "We're doing alright, what about you and Danny? How's that going?"

I smiled "We're doing better, he has changed; I'll tell you all about the beach later"

Marty smiled at me "Hi Sandy, can I just say I'm glad that we are all friends now and you're pretty cool. I don't think most girls could do what you did; you know changing for a boy. You must really love him huh?"

I nodded "Thanks Marty; I'm glad we are friends too, thank you for helping me the other day. Yeah I do love him, he means a lot to me"

I knew this sleepover would be a different experience; because now that I am a member of the Pink Ladies, it would be a more pleasant sleepover.

They wanted details of my time at the beach, I told them Danny and I talked, he gave me his ring again and everything was good between us.

Rizzo looked at me "Wow, that's some ring; I'll tell ya kid, I was never given a ring by any boy. Never mind Danny"

I smiled "Thanks Riz"

Jan looked at me "You want a Twinkie Sandy?"

I looked at her "Thanks Jan, I've never had one before"

She looked shocked "I guess I've got a lot to teach you about food, especially about Twinkies"

I replied "You sure do Jan"

Marty spoke "Did anything happen at the beach?"

I nodded "It was romantic; he was different this time, I don't know how to describe it. It was like he learned from his mistakes and he was much better this time. We kissed; like full on passionately kissed. It was great"

They all giggled; including Rizzo. We stayed up most of the night talking, drinking wine, painting each other's nails and had a great time.

We must have talked the night away as I looked at the clock in Frenchy's room and it read 6am; I looked at Rizzo

"It's 6am; we must have lost track of time"

She nodded "You're right; well Sandy what do you think of your first proper sleepover as a Pink Lady?"

I smiled "It was great; much better than last time, at least the boys stayed away this time"

Frenchy, Marty and Jan laughed; Rizzo and I looked at each other and we joined in with the laughter. Things had been so much better this time, we all got up and got dressed, we had breakfast and then we packed our stuff up.

Around 12pm we all headed back to our homes and we had already planned our next sleepover, Marty would be having it at her house.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys; sorry for the long delay, I had a few personal issues I had to deal with, in this chapter Sandy will meet Danny's parents. I really hope you like it. Greasergirl20 x

After I got home, I went up to my room; I must have fallen asleep after all I was up to 6am this morning, the sleepover was great.

I was woken up by my door opening, I got up and realised it was my mother. She looked at me and smiled, she came over and sat down on my bed, I thought there was something wrong.

I looked at her "Is everything ok mum?"

She nodded "Sandy darling; Danny is on the phone, he wants to talk to you about something"

I smiled and got up "Thanks mum, I'll talk to him now"

I went downstairs and picked up the phone, I wonder what he wants to talk about. Hopefully it's nothing bad.

"Hi, is everything alright Danny?"

He spoke "Hey baby, I was wondering if you wanted to meet my folks today? I mean I want you to meet them"

I went silent, I can't believe it; he wants me to meet his parents. I knew I had to say something, I took a deep breath and replied.

"That would be wonderful, I can't wait to meet them"

He spoke again "I'll pick you up later, I love you"

I giggled "I love you too, see you later"

I told my mum, she smiled and hugged me "Sweetie, just be yourself, they will love you; you will be fine. Don't worry"

I went to my room and picked out an outfit, I wanted to look respectable and I wanted to calm my nerves, I've never met a boys parents before.

I asked my mum if I could buy something new to wear, she agreed, I called Rizzo; she came over and she took me to the store where she bought all of her clothes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's get you something new; now that you are a Pink Lady you need clothes to go with that image. Let's get started, first you need a pencil skirt, I would personally go for black, but you need a nice blouse to go with it"

I picked up the black skirt, she told me that I should get two blouses. I chose a pink one and a white one. I thanked her for her help, I looked at the clock in the store and I told her that Danny was coming over as he wanted me to meet his parents.

She hugged me and wished me luck. I left with my new clothes and I went back home. I got ready; I decided to wear the pink blouse with the black skirt I bought.

Before I knew it Danny was here, my mum told me to have fun and to be myself. Danny took my hand and we went to his car. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look great; don't worry about my parents. They are going to like you, I've never brought a girl home before. I told them about you, and they want to meet you"

I smiled "Thanks, I've never met a boys parents before; I really hope they like me"

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek; he reassured me that everything would be fine.

We got to his place; he got out and came round to my side, he opened the door and took my hand. His mother came to the door, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Sandy, my name is Maria; welcome to our home. You look nice" she hugged me.

She looked at Danny

"Danny, can you go to the kitchen and get some drinks. I want to get to know Sandy a bit better"

He nodded. His mother took me into the living room, she asked me to sit; she looked at me, his father came in. He looked at me

"You must be Sandy, I'm Sal, it's very nice to meet you"

I smiled "You have a lovely home" his mother looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you dear, so tell me something about yourself Sandy"

I nodded

"Well I'm from Australia, my father is a manager and my mother is a homemaker"

Maria looked at me and smiled, I could tell she was impressed by my manners. Sal looked at me and smiled as well.

Danny came back into the room. He looked at his parents "Mom I hope you aren't embarrassing Sandy or anything"

She looked at him "Danny, I was just asking her about herself, nothing embarrassing honey I promise, and you should be embarrassed as you didn't bring this lovely young lady here sooner"

His father spoke "She's right son; you should have brought her around here sooner than this, she's much better than those other girls you dated"

He nodded "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to; she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I messed up a few times and I hurt her and I lied to her and I was embarrassed to be seen with her"

His mother was appalled; but she smiled.

"It's alright dear; that's all in the past now, your father and I are happy that we finally got to meet your lovely girlfriend"

She hugged me "It was lovely meeting you dear, next time you are here I'll show you some family pictures . You will be surprised how cute Danny was as a baby"

Danny laughed nervously "Mom, I don't think she wants to see pictures"

I looked at him "Oh I don't know, I think that sounds wonderful. I would love to see some pictures next time"

His father hugged me "See you again soon dear"

I nodded "Thank you for inviting me into your home, it was lovely meeting you both"

Danny took me to Frosty's Palace and we got a bite to eat; I told him how wonderful it was meeting his parents and how lovely his mother was. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm surprised you enjoyed spending time with my parents, but I'm glad that everything went perfectly. My mother never approved of any of the other girls I dated, Rizzo never met my parents"

Everything was so much better now; I knew that we would always be together and nothing would change that.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was celebrating my birthday on Tuesday I turned 22. I've been working on my novel too. The next couple of chapters will feature time jumps. I hope you all like this chapter, Greasergirl97 x

After getting something to eat, we decided to go to the drive in. We hadn't been back there since the whole Dance off problem. I wasn't nervous this time, I knew it was going to be different and I was hoping something would happen.

Well when I say that I do still have some limits; I'm not going to give everything away just yet. I still have some issues but not the ones you might think.

I knew I wouldn't freak out this time, I knew what to expect when it came to dating Danny. I was well versed in what happened in the world of a cool guy.

It was nice to sit and watch the movie without any problems; it was different, it was better. I could get used to this new Danny. We laughed, he placed his arm around me and we sat like that the whole way through the movie.

We made out a few times, no one was watching so I didn't see a problem. I could tell that he was surprised that I was ok with everything.

Everything was going great until I spotted Patty Simcox; I thought she was my friend but instead she was only interested in getting Danny.

She looked at us and smiled; I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile or a not so genuine smile, the whole time I looked at her I kept hearing Rizzo's words in my head. There was no way that she would show any interest to him, she isn't what he likes anymore.

I knew deep down that nothing would ruin what Danny and I have now but a part of my was convinced that she still held a bit of a flame for him.

I looked at Danny; I knew it had been a couple of months since we finished high school and I knew that everything was fine between us and that she wasn't a problem anymore but deep down I didn't trust her.

He looked at me "Babe, don't let her get to you; she means nothing to us. She's just jealous that I didn't pick her over you, not that I ever would have. She was convinced that I wouldn't want to be with you anymore and she wanted her chance when you were dating Tom. Nothing happened with her I promise, she's just a crazy chick"

I smiled "I know, but if you had heard the way she talked about you and how cute she thought you were; it was difficult but like you said I was dating Tom and she thought she had a chance, but she never did"

She walked on after looking at us for another few minutes; before we knew it the movie was over and we headed back to my house.

We had tea and we sat on the porch swing and watched the sun set; it was beautiful and so peaceful, it was perfect you might say. It was the perfect way to end the perfect day.


End file.
